The Great Perhaps
by MystiqueKami
Summary: She left because she couldn't stand living where the massacre of the Uchiha clan took place. Sasuke left to kill the cause. Itachi left to protect the one he loved. When she comes back, when he breaks out and when he can't do it on his own any longer...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character except mine

Enjoy :P

* * *

No one knew her anymore

No one knew her anymore. The two men in her life were gone. Both Uchihas had gone in search for something she couldn't offer.

She looked up when she reached the gate. The sign announcing that she was about to enter the Hidden Village of Leaf swung precariously as if it was tired of a village that was slipping. Only two guards, chuunin level, were standing at the sides of the gate, well, more like slouching against the poles.

It wasn't like this six years ago. Then, everything still shined; the sign with new paint, the guards with new spirits and the people with levity.

She remembered the first time she met Itachi. She was only 4 and living with the 4th Hokage. The blonde, blue-eyed Hokage found her in a forest during a mission, unconscious and worn down. She had no memory of what had happened before she woke up to look up in bright blue eyes. Both the Third and Fourth Hokage suspected she was part of a fallen village that didn't exist anymore due to the Third Ninja War.

Itachi was training with a kunai, aiming accurately already for a four year old. She had surprised him when she jumped down from the tree above and a kunai struck her leg. He looked shocked, anticipating for the moment she would cry but she didn't.

_A young boy with darks eyes observed the blood run down her leg, and asked, "What's your name?"_

_She stood there with a kunai in her leg, her violet eyes staring back at him. Her hair was just above her shoulders and a mess of waves as if she didn't bother brushing it. She looked wild, unable to be tamed and he liked it. He was attracted to this strange spirit of defiance._

_After a long pause, she finally answered, "Kira."_

He brought her back to the Uchiha complex where his mother treated her and asked questions about what she was training on at the training grounds.

"_So what's a cute young girl like you doing at the training grounds? It can be very dangerous there."_

_She looked at her leg; it was bound but bleeding through the bandage already. The mother was helping her down off the seat._

"_I was waiting for Yondaime-sensei."_

"_Yondai- The Fourth Hokage? Why?", the boy's mother looked surprised. She still didn't know the boy's name…_

"_I'm living with him and he's teaching me the art of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu."_

_She watched the boy's mother taking off the bloody bandage and began to use chakra to heal her leg._

Apparently her relationship with the Hokage gave her some sort of importance, some sort of in. She remembered how Itachi watched from the doorway, his face blank yet tense about something. As he walked her to the Hokage building, he didn't say a word.

In a week, he had arranged for her to live with his family and she was eventually adopted. Her name was changed to Kira Uchiha. It wasn't spoken about to anyone and Itachi made sure of that. She grew up with Itachi and Sasuke. She adored the youngest Uchiha. She loved the oldest.

And he loved her back

They were always together. They trained together and her skills rivaled his own. One reason was because the Sharingan didn't affect her. No one knew why but it didn't and she would stare back during every match. Her dark violet eyes versus his black-blue eyes.

They weren't allowed on missions together and she wasn't allowed to join ANBU or officially go on missions since she never enrolled into the Academy. She refused to go to some school that made her into everyone else and the Uchihas didn't push the matter any further.

The massacre stunned her more than anyone. She was supposed to know Itachi the best. She remembered the Third Hokage asking her why it had happened. She remembered Ibiki Morino asking her why it had happened. She barely remembered her reply, all mumbled and vague. Out of all the interrogations, she remembered Sasuke's.

"_Why? Tell me why", his eyes stared at hers, wide and still child-like but she saw them narrow as the days go by._

"_I don't know Sasuke. I don't know why."_

"_You're lying. You know more about him than anyone. Tell me why. Tell me why he killed my family! Why he killed all I had!"_

"_Sasuke-"_

"_I heard you talking to the Hokage. You never even apologized."_

"_Apologize? APOLOGIZE? I didn't do anything! I didn't know what he was up to!"_

"_You could have stopped him! Why didn't you STOP him?"_

"_How could I stop something I didn't know about? And it isn't my duty to apologize for him."_

"_Liar. You know it as well as I did that you were his only connection to everyone else. He never talked to anyone except you. You should have known. You should have known!", he whispered intensely, looking down at the wooden floor as it was a fascinating piece of art. She looked at him and walked out of the complex, never looking back._

She left the village for years, staying miles away. The Third Hokage sent some hunter-nin after her but he gave up after a year. Sasuke was right and the Hokage knew it. She should have known.

She faded into the background, becoming a small-time ninja doing errands and the ever-popular bodyguard position for rich clients or turning into an undercover spy for a noble family that didn't want to attract the attention of the Kages.

Even with all the distance, she heard about how Sasuke left to gain power with Orochimaru. The idea of Sasuke with one of the most twisted person ever made her sick. She heard how Akatsuki was getting restless, ready to strike. Both Sound nin and Akatsuki were aiming their attacks at Konoha and she knew that Konoha would never be able to handle it in the shape they were in.

Even now, she wondered if it was worth it, to come back and repair what she had left damaged.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", she said hollowly, looking at the Leaf symbol on the gate one last time before stepping beyond it.

* * *

  
So yeah, review and tell me what you think .


	2. Chapter 2

He squirmed weakly, glancing around the best he can.

He wasn't in a room any more but a cell with bars on the only window and on the door. There were tubes linked to his veins and head, running back to some large, stark machines, beeping every few seconds accompanied with a flashing light. His limbs were tied down with chains and locked with padlocks, biting into his skin each time he struggled too much.

His eyelids felt weighed down with drugs but he forced them to stay open as he tried to understand this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't ever supposed to end up here. This was where all the useless rejects were left for dead or up to experimentation. This was where worthless bodies were hollowed out for Orochimaru to use and throw out once they were aged and worn out.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching and Sasuke let the drugs ease him back to dreamland. There was still time for escape.

"Move him up to the upper level", a mysterious voice commanded to three dark figures as one unlocked the cell. "Otokage-sama wants to see how his body handles this new experiment. If he survives, he'll be used."

The figures said nothing but lifted the young Uchiha's body onto a cot with wheels for transportation, carefully shifting the machines so they could be moved as well.

The mysterious man reached up to Sasuke's neck, checking his pulse.

"Inject 2 more milligrams of the sedative the moment you reach the room. We might as well have him out cold before we go through the experiment."

* * *

There were three things that she loved. Kira, was of course fond of Itachi and Sasuke, that was a given. Another one of her great loves was for chrysanthemum tea which only one man can make it the way she liked it.

At first, owner of Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Teuchi, didn't sell tea. He had figured his customers would just drink the soup that came along with the ramen. But one day, a young girl of 7 or 8 insisted, _demanded_ he serve her a cup of chrysanthemum tea.

She went on to rant how the teapot at home was cracked and how she couldn't walk into a bar without getting thrown out for being a kid. How it was a waste of time and money to buy a new teapot and have it break again each time Itachi would scare his mother from behind when he entered without making a sound. How she hated to shop for the tea itself since it was always on the top shelf and she couldn't reach.

Now normally, Teuchi didn't take demands from his customers. They either like his food or not and if they didn't, they could leave. He stared down hard at the girl who stared back and finally he agreed to her demands. He wasn't sure why but the young girl did remind him of his own daughter and it really was only tea.

He stopped making chrysanthemum tea after Kira left. Over the years, he continued to serve cups of tea but never of the chrysanthemum kind. Teuchi had come to know and love that girl who bought tea from him faithfully everyday, even on the day she left.

It was early, before the shop was opened but she left the cost of a cup of tea on his counter anyway.

Kira smiled over at the man who couldn't see her from underneath her large cloak. He looked pretty much the same since she last saw him, standing behind the counter, wearing possibly the same stained apron and hat as well except his hair had random streaks of gray now.

The counter was empty because it was 3 PM, too late for lunch and too early for dinner. She took a seat, keeping her cloak and hood on for the sake of looking mysterious and interesting.

He studied the cloaked figure warily. Before the Chuunin exams, he didn't mind travelers, creepy or not. Afterwards, the village became increasingly paranoid towards foreigners and the villagers were given a notice to alert Leaf shinobi on suspicious persons.

"I would like some tea, please", the cloaked figure asked quietly enough to disguise her voice.

"What kind?"

"Do you serve chrysanthemum tea?"

This wasn't the first time a customer had asked him that. It did confirm the fact that she was a foreigner though.

"No, I'm afraid we don't. And would you mind taking off that hood?" he replied, wiping the counter down with a dishrag busily.

She stood up and took off her cloak, setting it on the stool next to her and sat back down.

With her hand folded neatly on the counter, Kira smiled brightly at Teuchi.

"Hey old man, miss me? And what happened to my tea?"

* * *

He never led on. He never showed his potential for this very reason. He had trained so much to get where he was. Did they seriously believe 2 more measly milligrams of sedative would knock him down and out?

Sasuke had learned some medical ninjutsu when he decided that being injured and alone wasn't the best combination. He was able to use his chakra and push any toxins or poisons out of his body through his pores in a form of sweat.

"Otokage-sama needs some guards on the west wing, 2nd floor. You two, go", the man with the mysterious voice nodded to two of the dark figures, leaving one dark figure left.

"Sir, the boy is sweating profusely but I feel only a slight fever", the last dark figure had his hand on Sasuke's forehead. Unknown to both of them, Sasuke was conscious and ready to attack.

"…It is kind of hot in here. Crack a window."

Big mistake.

Sasuke waited for the window to open. He carefully made sure not to tense his muscles or they would become suspicious.

Noises of struggle could be heard as the dark figure muttered, "Shit. I can't get this damn window to open."

"Idiot. Let me."

The mysterious voiced man walked over in what seemed to be the slowest pace possible for the young Uchiha. As soon as the man began to struggle with the window, Sasuke took it as his cue to do a quick surprise attack.

Opening his eyes, he quickly zeroed in on the dark figure first. The dark figure may be of lower status but he was more equipped for attacks than the man with the mysterious voice who seemed to have made eating as his favorite pastime. Not that he could judge by body size, after all, Chouji used it to his advantage.

Disconnecting all the tubes, he grabbed an IV pole and swung it fast at the dark figure, hitting the large man at the same time.

Both men got back up and began to perform seals quickly. In his semi-drugged state, he couldn't take them on. A quick escape was the best strategy.

He got around them as fast as he could and kicked the window, breaking it open. Sasuke jumped through and ran as he heard an alarm sound behind him.

So much for escaping, he just woke up the entire building and sighed as he dodged into the nearest forest.


End file.
